prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Samoa Joe
Nuufolau Joel Seanoa (nascido em 17 de Março de 1979) mais conhecido pelo ring name Samoa Joe é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, que atualmente luta Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Tendo estado na Ring of Honor, é reconhecido por ter o maior reinado como campeão principal, mantendo o ROH World Championship durante 21 meses. Já na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Joe é conhecido pelos 18 meses de invencibilidade. Essa série de vitórias terminou quando Kurt Angle veio para a companhia, começando assim, uma longa rivalidade entre estes dois. Início Joe fez a sua estreia no Summer Olympics 1984 com 5 anos. Tornou-se campeão de Califórnia State Júnior Judo, foi também jogador de futebol americano enquanto este estava na escola. Joe começou a lutar profissionalmente em Setembro de 1999 em West Coast Dojo. Treinou sobre a assistência de lendas como Cincinnati Red, Johnny Hemp e ocasionalmente John Delayo. Estreou-se em Dezembro de 1999 contra Jess Hansen, começando rapidamente a subir popularmente na Califórnia. Seguidamente assina um contrato com a escola da WWE, UPW, onde este rivalizou com o seu amigo na vida real, campeão da WWE, John Cena. Mais tarde tornou-se o campeão da UPW com maior reinado de sempre. Depois disto tudo, Joe foi para o Japão. Durante este tempo, este começa a lutar na companhia PWG tendo começado uma grande rivalidade com Super Dragon. Ring of Honor (ROH) Ao voltar para a América, Joe assinou contrato com a Ring of Honor em meados de 2002. Fez a sua estreia no Glory by Honor como um "assassino" contratado por Christopher Daniels. Originalmente estava marcado para ser só um combate contra golpes baixos, mas Joe impressiona os fãs com o seu estilo extremo, ficou definitivamente na companhia. Joe subiu até ao topo tornando-se campeão do ROH, derrotando Xavier. Com o seu reinado histórico, Joe também se estabeleceu na companhia como face. Depois de perder o seu título, Joe ganhou o ROH Pure Championship derrotando Jay Lethal a 7 de Maio de 2005. Manteve esse título por 3 meses perdendo em 27 de agosto de 2005 para Nigel McGuiness. TNA 2005 A 19 de Junho de 2005 Joe estreou na TNA no Slammiversary 2005 derrotando Sonjay Dutt, combate em que se apresentou como The Samoan Submission Machine. A próxima aparição de Joe é em um torneio, onde derrota Sonjay Dutt e Alex Shelley. Joe ganha o torneio derrotando A.J. Styles. No Bound for Glory 2005 em 23 de outubro, Joe derrota o veterano Jushin Liger com um manobra, esta dada pelo nome "rear-naked choke". Já no Genesis 2005 em 13 de novembro, Joe junta-se a Daniels, Alex Shelley e a Roderick Strong para enfrentar Sonjay Dutt, Chris Sabin, Matt Bentley e Austin Áries num elimination match. Depois da vitória, Joe ataca Daniels coloca-o dentro de ringue e efetua uma manobra especial. Em resposta a esta atitude, AJ Styles chama Joe, dizendo que o ataque a Daniels violou o código de respeito na X Division. No evento seguinte, Joe ataca Styles, dizendo que este também não tinha respeitado o código, já no final desta rivalidade Joe ganha o TNA X Division Championship de AJ Styles. 2006 No Final Resolution 2006, Daniels enfrenta Joe pelo X Division Championship. Durante o combate, Joe disse que pretendia acabar com a carreira de Daniels. Pouco depois Joe faz Daniels sangrar da cabeça, seguidamente um movimento especial na cabeça. Styles preocupado com o estado de Daniels, interfere no combate. Já a meio desta rivalidade Joe luta contra outro candidato, AJ Styles. No entanto Daniels também participa nesse combate. Nesse combate, Joe é quem leva a melhor, retendo o título. Ambos continuam com a rivalidade até ao Destination X 2006, onde este perde o título para Daniels. Depois desta longa rivalidade Joe retira-se da X Division. No Sacrifice 2006, Samoa Joe junta-se a Sting para ganhar Jeff Jarrett e Scott Steiner. Em 15 de maio de 2006, Joe tem a sua primeira lesão, ficando fora de ação por duas semanas. Em 22 de Junho de 2006, Samoa Joe perde novamente o título da X Division, devido a cadeirada de Scott Steiner. Joe mostra a sua vingança quando participa num combate para determinar quem lutaria com o campeão principal, NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Depois de perder o combate, Joe leva o NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Umas semanas seguintes, devolve o título ao campeão Jarrett mas este queria uma condição, tinham de lhe dar uma nova oportunidade pelo título. Após estes problemas, Kurt Angle faz a sua estréia, frente a Joe. 2007 Em 14 de janeiro de 2007 no Final Resolution, Samoa Joe enfrenta Kurt Angle num Iron Man Match de 30 minutos. Com poucos segundos para acabar Joe fez o Ankle Lock a Kurt, Angle desistiu mas o tempo já tinha acabado, com o resultado 3-2 a favor de Kurt Angle. Gimmicks *'The Samoan Submission Machine' - Esta é a gimmick que Joe tem usado em praticamente toda sua carreira. Não há nada de especial nesta gimmick, apenas o fato de Joe ser um wrestler com grande habilidade capaz de derrotar qualquer um. e que e o matardor ei souza vai tomar no cu No Wrestling Golpes *'Finishers' **'C.C.S. Enzuigiri' (Jumping twisting enzuigiri enquanto está de costas para o oponente) - Circuito independente, usado regularmente na TNA **'Chimera Plex' (German suplex seguido por um Dragon suplex e terminado com um X-Plex) **'Island Driver' (Side sitout powerslam ou um Side reverse piledriver) - TNA **'Muscle Buster' **'Coquina Clutch' (TNA) / Rear naked choke (Circuito independente) *'Signature moves' **Backhand chop nas costas do oponente sentado, seguido por um Football kick no peito do oponente e terminado com um Jumping knee drop. **Death Valley driver **Facewash **Inverted atomic drop seguido por Running single leg dropkick e terminado com um Running senton **Múltiplos Backhand chops **Múltiplos Stiff kicks **Variações de suplex ***Belly to belly suplex ***Exploder suplex ***German suplex **Olé kick (Running big boot em um oponente sentado numa cadeira perto do muro de contenção) **Powerbomb seguido por um Prawn hold, Single leg boston crab ou um STF **Samoan drop **Scoop powerslam seguido por uma tentativa de cobertura, ou um Crucifix armbar **Sidewalk slam **STJoe (One-armed side slam usado como contra-ataque a golpes correndo) Alcunhas :*The Samoan Submission Machine (A Máquina Samoana de Submissão) :*The Undefeated Samoan Submission Machine (A Máquina Samoana Invícta de Submissão) :*Le Pance du Barrigue Frases :*I am Samoa Joe, and I am a pro wrestling (Eu sou Samoa Joe, e eu sou pro wrestling) :*The baddest motherfucker on the planet (O filho da puta mais malvado do planeta) :*With me, it’s not about who’s next… but who’s left (Comigo, não é sobre quem é o próximo... mas sobre quem sobrou) :*Joe’s gonna kill you (Joe vai te matar) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Ballpark Brawl' **Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 vez, currente) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Xtreme 8 Tournament winner em 2006 *'Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South' **Revolution Strong Style Tournament ganhou em 2004 *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Keiji Sakoda *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 vez)Ring of Honor title history **ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - (Sozinho) **TNA X Division Championship (4 vezes) **Super X Cup ganhou em 2005 **TNA Triple Crown Championship (1 vez) **"Feud of the Year" em 2006 – vs. Kurt Angle **"Mr. TNA" em 2006 **"X Division Wrestler of the Year" em 2006 *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)UPW title history **UPW No Hold Barred Championship (2 vezes) *'United Independent Wrestling Alliance' **UIWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'FIGHTING SPIRIT magazine **The Franchise em 2006 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year em 2006 **PWI ranked him # '''4' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 em 2006 *'Wrestling Observer' **Best Brawler em 2005 **Most Outstanding Wrestler em 2005 **Best Brawler award em 2006 Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos